


Beauty and the Beast

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 24 - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Jensen, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Belle Jared, Castles, Fighting, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jared is independent, Like 17, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Young Jared Padalecki, battle to the death, fairytale, magic spells, slightly older Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: You think you know the story? You don't.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would pop out this sweet fic before I bring y'all another twisted one

Once upon a time there lived a merchant. He was generous and brave and he lived for his five children…three sons and two daughters. Their manor was always filled with laughter and joyful screams that echoed down long hallways. But their happiness seemed to come to a halt as the fathers ships were destroyed in a storm and the family was forced to flee to the countryside to hide in shame.

But one afternoon the father came home with brilliant news, he had received word that one of his ships survived! And he was to ride out to the coast to see what was left of his beloved Leviathan.

Jared watched as his brothers hugged each other in relief and how his sisters floundered around their father already talking about their beloved jewels and designer dresses and Jared scoffed before turning around and running out to his garden, dropping his knees in the fresh dirt.

“Son? Jay are you angry?”

Jared snorted as he dug deep in the dirt before jumping up and jerking his basket with him “no father I’m not angry…I’m upset I like this place. And we both know that when we go home nothing will change…Jeff will be busy as always, trying to change the world as he says and Josh will go out with those ingrate friends of his and gamble all our money away. Megan and Mckenzie will strut around the town trying to find any man stupid enough to marry them…and what about me? What will happen to me?”

His father sighed “you will have me.”

“No I won’t…you’ll go back to how you were, busy and no time for anyone else. At least out here we were all a family, we had no choice but to spend time with each other, to help out.”

“Jared this isn’t our home…this isn’t where we belong,” his dad lifted a hand to stroke his cheek with a soft smile “I am leaving…is there anything you would like me to bring you?”

Jared looked down in thought “a rose? I can’t seem to get mine to grow… and I’ve always loved roses.”

His father smiled and gave his son a warm hug “and a rose it shall be.”

But what the merchant hadn’t been expecting was a powerful blizzard to sweep through during the night causing him to lose his way. He had fallen off his horse in a blurry haze, his vision blocked by the blistering snow in front of him.

But when he looked up it seemed God was looking out for him, a giant castle was up ahead and he took off the best he could.

“Hello?”

The old merchant called as he entered to seemingly abandoned castle. It seemed no one was there and he was about to leave when he spotted a long dining table filled to the brim with all sorts of foods the merchant thought he would never be able to eat again.

It seemed someone knew he was coming! The merchant instantly dove into the food stuffing whatever he could in his mouth, and as he looked down his jaw dropped causing a sliver of chicken to fall out onto the stone floor.

At his feet was a chest filled with jewels, dresses, soaps and lotions…everything he had missed was right there in front of him for him to take. He let out a joyous laugh as he lifted the trunk up “thank you!” he shouted loudly as he walked through the castle and out to a balcony where he grinned. 

A collection of roses was scattered all around the marble columns and he scanned the flowers before settling on the right one for his Jared, but as he plucked it a loud rumbling roar sounded behind him and sent him to the ground.

“How dare you steal from me! Is what I give you not enough? You have to steal my treasures to?”

The merchant looked up as a giant beast towered over him and turned his head as a sharp nail jabbed at his cheek “I won’t be treated like a thief…I am no thief—“

“Who did you steal this rose for?”

“My youngest son…he is my most precious pearl.”

The beast snarled as he leaned back “then I will be generous and give you one day to say goodbye to your…pearl and tomorrow I expect you back here before dawn, whisper the words take me where I desire and your horse will lead you back.”

The merchant scoffed as he tried to scoot up but was knocked back down “I will not come back! I will take my family away from here and—“

A deep rumble sounded as the best picked the man up by his collar “if you do not come back I will find you and when I do…ill kill all of you, and I’ll start with your precious Jared.”

When the merchant arrived home and told his children of what happened to him a panic ensued throughout the family. Jared felt entirely responsible and he knew his siblings blamed him for the trouble his father was in, he decided he would not be the reason his father died…he wouldn’t.

So that night when everyone was tucked in bed Jared set out, jumped on the horse and whispered the words his father told him. The horse seemed to come to life; he jumped up on his hind legs before whipping off through the cold winter air.

Briars cut at Jared’s hands and face as he held on tight to the reins, his head down as they raced through a tight forest that seemed to never end when finally the horse stopped and when Jared looked up they had stopped in a plush meadow, the ivy covered castle near.

As he walked through the seemingly mystical place Jared couldn’t help but stare at the strange things that surrounded the castle, but the beast his father mentioned was nowhere in sight. 

The stone steps were laced with bright red roses, leaves littered the hallways. The castle seemed totally empty as Jared walked down the long halls; the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and the howling of the wind.

Jared came to a room and took it in awe. The walls were covered in a deep green, the roses seemed to be crawling inside from the windows, soft fur pelts covered the poster bed and a chandelier made from deer antlers hung from the ceiling.

But what really got Jared was the mannequin standing near the window dressed in a dark blue velvet top with jewels lining the shoulders and matching bottoms. Jared had never seen a more beautiful ensemble and as he reached out to touch it, his hands craving the velvety softness he noticed deep cuts dug into his hands, dried blood covering his hands.

He jerked them back from the rich velvet and stared at them with a frown before turning slowly to the pool of water that sat at the edge of the room. A shallow pool of clear water sat twined in branches and stone and Jared knelt next to it and stuck his hands in to wash the blood off, but as his hands touched the water glowing lights enveloped him, whirling around his hands in a frenzy and Jared stared in wonder as his cuts seemed to melt away.

“What magic is this?” Jared whispered as he pulled his hands out of the water and scanned his hands trying to find any trace of the scratches that had adorned his hands but found none. 

He turned back to the outfit and stared at it before he decided no more harm could come to him than what already lied ahead so very carefully he slipped the outfit on and closed his eyes as he ran his hands down the fabric taking in the softness. The ensemble fit him perfectly which Jared found a little puzzling, why would this beast leave this for him? What if one of his sisters had come instead of him? What if his father had came back?

Jared jumped from his thoughts as a thundering strike of a clock sounded throughout the castle and Jared could only guess this beast was warning him, giving him time to prepare for his death. So he pushed his shoulders back and titled his chin before walking out of his room and down the long corridors to the dining hall where a feast sat waiting on the long table.

He stared at the table in confusion, why would this beast bother with food? Would there be more here to witness his execution…dinner and a show?

Jared’s eyes caught sight of a dark shadow and he let out a gasp as he jumped before taking a deep breath “my name is Jared…I’m here to trade my father’s life.”

He kept his eyes on the colossal shadow as an arm stretched out and pointed “sit.”

A shiver went up Jared’s spine at the deep husky voice before he turned sharply and sat at the end of the table, keeping his eyes down as his captor came behind him and held onto the carved chair “start eating…”  
A lone tear fell from Jared’s eye and splashed on the wooden table as he reached with trembling hands for a strawberry that sat on his plate but paused half way to his mouth “why are you doing this? If you’re going to kill me I wish it would be now—“

A chuckle sounded behind him before hairs tickled his ear “bolder than your father…I will not kill you, that is not why you’re here. You need to eat and once you’re feeling up to it you can go anywhere on the grounds…but at night you must stay inside for if you try to escape there are creatures in my land you’ve only read about in stories and they will rip you apart.”

Jared swallowed harshly his eyes sliding over to the golden goblet sitting next to him and his eyes widened in horror as he finally took in his captor. The beast seemed to realize and jumped back with a growl just as Jared whirled around with the knife in his hand, the chair tumbling to the ground as Jared gasped with fear.

When his father said beast Jared had thought he meant a burly man with hairy arms and a harsh demeanor but he didn’t think he meant an actual beast.

Of what Jared had seen his captor seemed to be covered in thick tawny hair, his face somewhat wolf like with features of a wild lion. His teeth were sharp, and his claws long…but his eyes were an emerald green and his voice was so human like.

Jared raced to his room and locked the door before throwing himself on his bed and hiding himself under the covers where he stayed till morning .


	2. Revelations

Jared rarely ever dreamed but that night a prince haunted him in his sleep, a prince with the beast’s eyes and another boy with russet hair, they seemed to be in love the best he could tell from the hidden smiles and lidded eyes.

Jared woke slowly, his body was relaxed and he had slept better than he had in a while and when his eyes blinked open the beast was leaning over him his eyes fearful, and a somewhat hopeful smile on his lips Jared let out a scream as his hands rose over him, shielding himself.

But with a whip of his fur lined cloak he was gone.

An hour later Jared finally let himself out of his room, his eyes alert as he peeked out of his room for any signs of the beast but when he saw none he exited his room and took off for the garden.

He came to a tall bush filled with roses and he cocked his head with a smile “it seems the beast has a green thumb…who would have thought?” Jared laughed to himself as he reached out to stroke the silk like petals before drawing back as his eyes caught something else.

A thicket lied on the edge of the meadow; tall bare trees towered over it as Jared peeked in curiously before creeping inside where a marble statue laid.

It was a man covered in roses, his face was beautiful but wore a sorrowful expression and Jared frowned as he reached out to brush the thorns away catching sight of an inscription written on the side “Prince Oliver Caspin,” Jared leaned back as he looked up at the face “it’s you…you’re the boy from my dream…tell me Prince was the beast kind once?”

Jared sighed as he stood up sending a smile the statues way before turning and exiting the garden.

At 6: 10 Jared was back in the dining hall, the beast was standing by the fire place and turned when Jared entered “your late…you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.”

Jared said nothing as he started serving himself, his eyes trailing as the beast walked to the other end of the table and sat in a turned chair that was facing the wall, a golden knife in his hand as he kept his eyes on Jared.

“Don’t you eat?”

“Not in front of you I don’t.”

“Why? Are you ashamed?”

The beast snorted but didn’t answer and Jared glowered “I would like it if you didn’t come in my room again.”

The beast turned slightly “did you not like your gifts? The clothes…the flowers?”

Jared looked down and suddenly felt himself grow daring “you must enjoy having me here…filling me with gifts and bribes…is that what you did to Prince Oliver?”

Suddenly the beast shot up, his chair flying back and slamming against the wall making it break into pieces as he whipped around “do not speak about what you do not know! You know nothing about me, you’re a child…a child who doesn’t know when to shut up!” 

Jared jerked back as the beasts loud roar filled the room, his voice dark and heavy and Jared looked away and sipped his wine trying to hide his fear in his goblet before sitting it down and looking up with unforgiving eyes “what am I? Your slave? Your puppet to torture until you decide to kill me off? I must fill a void for you to keep me here so long.”

The beast looked down and back up, his eyes sad “you are not my slave…and I will not kill you. I could give you everything…your deepest desires, your truest wishes if you would just let me.”

Jared’s eyes widened and his heart beat sped up at what this beast was suggesting. Jared couldn’t help but feel angry, this beast had threatened his father, had locked Jared up in a cage and refused to give him the key and he thought Jared could love him?

Jared shot up out of his seat, his head fuming “you think someone like me could love a beast like you? That you could satisfy me after everything you’ve done to my family?”

The beast flinched before his face morphed into a rage, his emerald eyes darkening and his lips snarling as he lept onto the table, jumping across it till he was in Jared’s face “turn your head! Don’t look at me!” the beast yelled in a deafening roar, spit flying as Jared turned his head.

“I know who I am…I know what I am. You can act all high and mighty as you like, reject me as many times as you want but you will be mine, make no mistake about that!”

And in a flash the beast was gone a loud growl following him as Jared collapsed in his chair, his breathing fast and airy as he tried to catch his breath.

He walked back to his room with sarcasm on his tongue “turn your head,” Jared mocked in a false deep voice as he kicked his clothes off “don’t look at me! You don’t know me!”

Jared scoffed as he jumped up on the bed “I’ll show you beast,” Jared mumbled as he moved the covers and let out a startled gasp at the creature hiding behind his pillows before he fell off the bed.

He sat back up, his eyes peeled open as he moved slowly to the bed where a handmade necklace laid and he smiled as he sat up “who made this? Come out I won’t hurt you…”

Jared knew someone was there, or something. 

He had seen a tiny creature hiding behind his pillows; he seemed to be a lemur but had long floppy ears and monkey like feet.

Jared finally sighed before crawling on his bed “fine don’t come out…but I’m putting this necklace on and I don’t intend to take it off.” 

And with that Jared laid down his eyes searching for a little longer before they closed in sleep.

** Dream  
A pale, freckled golden haired Prince walked into the ball room, a crowd of nobles surrounded him as he stopped in front of a gangling brown haired boy with piercing blue eyes and held out his hand. The boy bowed before taking it with a wide smile and allowed himself to be swept away with the golden haired prince “I love you Jensen.”  
**  
Jared shot up in his bed, the fur pelts were tossed aside and sweat was beading on his forehead. He sat up and tangled his fingers in his hair as he closed his eyes. 

Jensen… that must be the beast’s name.

Is that what he should call him? It didn’t really seem right to call him beast anymore now that he had a name. 

But what Jared couldn’t understand was how did he go from a handsome young Prince to a cold hearted monster ?


	3. Into the Fire

The next night Jensen didn’t show up for dinner and Jared couldn’t help but feel grateful…yet confused.

He was scolded for not arriving on time and here the beast didn't even show? 

Jared ate quickly and rushed back out to the garden the moonlight staining the red petals making them seem a deep purple. 

“My mother loved roses.”

Jared whipped around as Jensen came into view, his green eyes shining with intensity as he stepped forward, his claws tapping on the ground “it was a gift…from my father.”

Jared blinked dumbly as he looked back to the bush of roses, stunned that Jensen was telling him anything about his past.

“You seem…troubled.”

It wasn’t a question. Jared stalked to the nearest rose bush and ripped one off his fingers tearing on the sharp thorns, his eyes flickering to the side as Jensen inhaled a sharp breath but he didn’t say anything. 

He didn’t rebuke Jared for taking one of his mother’s roses like he had his father that dark, cold night—his mother who much like Jared’s was no longer here. 

Jared’s fingers stung and ached, but he held onto the rose “I don’t know why I feel guilty for leaving my family…I shouldn’t feel that way, I saved them, I saved my father but I can’t help it. Here I am living in this lavish, magical place and my family is stuck back in that shack living off my garden that they can’t even take care of.”

“If it saddens you then you shouldn’t think it ridiculous.”

“Why?” Jared said flatly as he threw the rose to the ground, the very thing that got him here. 

Jensen moved closer, his giant furry hands taking Jared’s and he lifted his bleeding fingers to his pale pink mouth before pressing a tiny kiss on his torn bit fingers. 

His lips were surprisingly smooth against Jared’s bare skin, his breath warm and moist and Jared’s knees buckles as he kissed his hands carefully in a way that had Jared’s heart pounding and a deep heat spreading through him.

When he pulled back a spot of Jared’s blood lingering on his lips “you should do what makes you happy and stop thinking of others and take care of yourself for once.”

“I don’t understand—“

“One day… one day you’ll understand, one day all will be revealed.”

 

Persistent degradation over what Jared admitted that night had him sulking through the castle the next morning as he fled for the woods out back for some fresh air.

“Stupid... his a beast, a cruel beast who threatened your family nothing more.” Jared whispered to himself as he leaned up against a giant willow tree, closing his eyes as he tried and failed to convince himself that Jensen was a monster.

That evening as Jared was on his way to the dining hall he heard light footsteps following behind him, as he kept walking he peeked behind him and grinned before rushing ahead and hiding behind a tall wooden door, his eye focused on the tiny hole in the middle.

He watched in awe as 10 tiny creatures came sniffing up in front of the door, their ears long and floppy and Jared grinned in amusement before he threw the door open and jumped out with a giant grin sending the creatures sprawling for cover and Jared bent over laughing.

“Can we make a deal?”

The beast looked up, his ears perking “a deal? And why would I make a deal with you?”

Jared leaned back in his seat “I want to see my family…even if it is the last time, I didn’t get to properly say goodbye.”

“That’s out of the question, they no longer exist to you—“

“You might be able to forget your past so easily but I cannot!” Jared looked down and took a calming breath “I’ll dance with you…for one day with my family.”

Jensen snuffed and turned his head and Jared knew he had won, he remembered his dream, remembered how Jensen looked as he gracefully moved across the marble floor.

So he stood up and made his way to the middle of the floor and waited as Jensen crossed to him before taking his hand and placing his other on his waist as they started moving.

And as they danced Jared fell into it, his eyes closing peacefully as he leaned against Jensen’s broad shoulder, the room spinning but his mind leveled.

“I love you—“

Jared’s eyes shot open and he jerked himself away from the beast, his eyes narrowing “love…you don’t love me how could you? God why did you have to do something like that? I was enjoying myself and—are you gonna hold up your promise?”

Jensen stepped back “I didn’t promise you anything dearest.”

Rage filled inside Jared, a feeling that he had never felt before, an overcoming anger shot through him and his fists clenched “you’re a coward! A cruel, vicious fiend that gets enjoyment from tormenting others! You can love me all you want; dress like you’re a Prince, act human but you lost that long ago! Now your nothing but a monster and that’s all you’ll ever be!”

The beast juddered back, recoiling within himself as Jared’s piercing yell echoed through the hall, his pain hitting Jensen in the heart and he turned on his heel, ripping his cloak off and running off with an echoing howl.

It was late when the beast returned and Jared was still awake as he crept out of his room determined to see exactly where the beast spent his lonely nights.

He followed him up a long spiral staircase, his eyes widening as he crept up jerking in surprise as Jensen ripped his shirt off, the cloth tearing like butter through his sharp claws. He could hear squirming, a blatant cry for help as he spotted a deer, lying wounded on the stone ground but before he could say anything Jensen let out a roar before tearing into the buck, blood splattering the walls.

Jared turned his head and closed his eyes in disgust as he listened to the smacking, the sounds of blood moving and teeth knawing.

With a final gasp Jared raced down the staircase, through the long hallways and out the double iron doors into the snowy air.

He heard a roar fill the air, birds scattering from the trees as Jared raced through the high meadows, his feet moving with impossible speed. He slid through the icy walls as he made it onto the frozen lake that divided Jensen’s world and his.

But just as he made it to the middle something tugged at him and he fell on his back as Jensen jumped over him his body towering over Jared’s, a heavy velvet cloak covering him as Jared stared up wide eyed and frightened.

“So you’ve seen…you’ve seen the monster I am, you know who I am now! Tell me I’m a beast, tell me!” Jensen yelled, a growl following behind it and Jared took in a gasping breath his body trembling under the beasts and suddenly Jensen’s face softened. Jared watched with fright and anxiety as Jensen’s face leaned closer, his feline features growing more distinct.

Just as Jared felt the brush of Jensen’s lips against his, just as he closed his eyes and gave in the ice cracked beneath him and he fell into the freezing lake, he felt like knives were stabbing him all over his body, the pain shooting through him like wildfire as he froze up just as Jensen’s hand pushed through and latched onto him before he gave into the welcoming darkness .


	4. Morning Light

When he woke he was buried under fur pelts and dressed in thick linen pajamas. He realized with a fuzzy head that he wasn’t in his own room, which meant only one thing…he was in Jensen’s room.

He looked up as Jensen stepped out of the shadows and sat on the bed next to him “how are you feeling?”

Jared looked down “I have a headache…my body aches a little. How long have I been out?”

“Just a day… I’m sorry I had to dress you but your clothes were soaked and if I would have left you in them than you would have—“

“Jensen…it’s ok,” Jared smiled weakly as he moved to sit up and watched as Jensen’s eyes widened at his name before he cleared his throat “listen… I know what you saw scared you but I would never hurt you, you know by now how I feel about you, you know about Oliver—“

“What happened to him?”

Jensen flinched and sighed “he was sick…he fell with a fever, I wasn’t there when he died…I was too busy being an ass to some villagers.”

“How did you get like this?”

“I guess all the power became too much for me…I used to be kind, nice even funny but when my dad died and I became King I don’t know something changed in me and I was selfish and cruel. I started ignoring Oliver; I threw myself in my duties and pretended he didn’t exist, even when he fell sick. I loved him I truly did and losing him was horrible but…he wasn’t my true love.”

Jared frowned “why do you say that?”

Jensen’s sharp teeth poked out to bite his lip and he sighed again “because the Goddess Aphrodite who cursed me told me that once I find my one true love, and get them to love me in return I’ll be free.”

“You mean… you’ll be human again?”

He smiled humorlessly to himself “human…yes that is the idea but I gave up on that long ago.”

“It sure doesn’t seem like it.”

Jensen turned around his eyes narrowing intensely “I know what you’re thinking…your thinking ah so this is why I’m not locked in a dungeon, why his giving me all these gifts and terms of endearment but your wrong. I gave up on that stupid spell long ago, I locked myself in here and shielded my castle from everyone, your father coming here and me requesting you wasn’t because I thought you could break the spell it was because I am a monster and I enjoy hurting others…that’s what you said isn’t it?”

Jared ducked his head as a flush fell over his cheeks before he threw the covers back and stepped on the cold floor, walking over to Jensen and placing his hand on his paw “those things I said last night I said to hurt you… I said because I’m scared, when we were dancing it was so easy for me to lose myself with you and that’s never happened to me. I’ve never been in love, I know what it is, and I saw how happy my mother and father were but it’s never been something I’ve looked for. I’ve spent my life taking care of my sisters because there to foolish to do it themselves and my brothers because all they care about is gambling all our belongings away and picking fights they’ll never win. So excuse me but I don’t understand why you wouldn’t take advantage of the situation so you could be human again.”

Jensen cocked his head and looked deeply into Jared’s eyes and nodded his head with an ah “I think I get you now… your scared because I’m a beast right? You’ve always wanted to fall in love but with a handsome man or maybe a woman and spend eternity being miserable but know this Jared, just because I look like a beast doesn’t mean I’m one on the inside. I know how to love, I know what it feels to be in love even if it isn't true so I’ll wait for you because you… you Jared are the one whether you want to be or not I can feel it.”

Jared wasn’t sure how but he knew Jensen was right, he could feel it in his soul and the thought terrified him. Listening to Jensen say those things, to break him down piece by piece shook Jared to his core, that someone who he was supposed to hate, someone who sealed him up knew him so well.

Yes part of him was scared because Jensen might have once been human but he wasn’t at the moment. He was an animal with sharp claws and pointy teeth, longs horns and a massive body covered in wild wolf hair. But despite all that he could tell Jensen was trying, he started trying the moment Jared walked through that door but he couldn’t see it, the only thing he saw was that he was forced to stay in this castle forever with a hideous beast that wasn’t hideous at all.

Jared saw in his dreams how handsome Jensen was, and he knew he would be lucky to have him. And the funny thing was Jared would love him as human but he could love him as a beast to.

Something changed in the days that followed. Their relationship seemed to grow stronger, Jared no longer tried vexing the beast, and instead he tried his best to get to know him.

He learned that Jensen, much like himself loved to read, that he was a huge fan of art even though he couldn’t even draw a stick figure and that he loved classical music. And while the spell turned him into a beast that had to hunt like one he longed to eat fresh fruit and good cooked food. He also discovered he had quite the sweet tooth as Jensen filled him in on a celebration they had once and he had a whole table lined with sweets.

He liked this Jensen. Like listening to him laugh even if it was rare, liked to see him emerald eyes light up whenever Jared would read to him, and how much passion he showed when he recited his hidden poetry.  
Maybe he could love him? Maybe he already did and all he had to do was say the words and Jensen would be Jensen again?

And as much as he wanted to try he couldn’t, not yet. He couldn’t say the words if he wasn’t sure, because he knew that if he said them now the spell might not break.

When he woke it was still dark out, the sun not even peeking to come up and Jared knew it couldn’t be far past midnight. He wasn’t sure why he was awake but when he turned his head he spotted why.

Lying on the floor fast asleep was Jensen. Jared leaned over the bed and watched the beast sleep peacefully and he shook his head with a smile before reaching down to pat his shoulder. Jensen stirred and looked up lazily before realizing where he was and jumped up “I’m—I’m sorry I just, well I couldn’t sleep well and I came in here to check on you and I guess I just—I’m sorry.”

Jared smirked and scooted over “you can sleep in here you know?”

Jensen’s eyes widened as he stared at Jared’s face waiting for any sign of mockery and when he found none he slowly and somewhat hesitantly crawled in next to Jared who snuggled up against his side.

Jensen let out a content sigh as he wound his arms around Jared. 

Jared wasn’t sure how but he had never felt so happy in his life. He watched his hands move across Jensen’s chest in the dark, let his fingers tangle in the hair there and smiled before mustering up his courage and sliding up Jensen’s body to look him in the eye.

Jensen was watching him carefully, saw how Jared’s eyes lidded slowly, how they seemed to flicker with doubt before he leaned in and pressed his pink lips to Jensen’s.

They both inhaled at the same time, the wonder of it actually happening stunning Jensen. Jared’s lips were so soft, his movements so innocent yet so perfect as his lips moved with his own.

Jared had thought Jensen’s dark lips would be rough and chapped but they weren’t, they moved with his, Jensen’s tongue flickering along Jared’s mouth till he opened and let him in. Listened as Jensen moaned, his massive arms wrapping around Jared pulling him on top of him causing Jared to gasp at the feeling.

When they pulled back they were both panting, Jared’s face flushed once he saw the position he was in and he carefully moved back to his side of the bed with a sheepish smile “I’m sorry I—“

Jensen shook his head “please don’t be sorry…kissing you is the best thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Even with Oliver?”

Jensen sat up and leaned over Jared, careful not to apply to much pressure and stared at him with sincere eyes “even with Oliver I never felt whole…I loved him yes but there was always something missing but with you, I am complete.”

Jared could feel his eyes tearing up and he turned his head to hide his face but Jensen wasn’t having it, he lifted his paw and placed it on Jared’s cheek and turned him back “I’m not asking you for anything right now, I’m not asking you to love me but I’m hoping that maybe you could with some patience and an open heart.”

Jared could feel his chest constricting, felt the sweat gathering on his body as the love Jensen had rushed through him. He watched as Jensen lied next to him, swung a paw over him and drifted off.

Jared was feeling something he had never felt before. His chest was hurting, his palms were sweaty and his stomach was swirling like butterflies were trying to get out inside him. 

He loved him. He loved Jensen .


	5. All Fall Down

There were many times he came close to blurting it out. He knew he shouldn’t keep this to himself, this wasn’t the normal relationship where he was to chicken to say it himself so he waited for the other one to speak up no this time it had to be him.

He knew Jensen loved him so it wasn’t like he would get rejected but this was a big deal. This would change their lives forever, this would break Jensen spell he would be human again, he would be happy again.

But what if once Jensen turned back human he changed? What If he got rid of Jared? Or turned back to his old self?

They were just fears and Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t turn back to his old ways so that evening when it was late and after dinner he stood up straight gave himself a good nod and strided to Jensen’s room.

He knocked hesitantly, and when it took him a few moments to answer Jared started having doubts and just as he turned to make a run for it the door swung open and Jensen was staring at him in confusion. Jared grinned sheepishly “I… can I come in?”

Jensen straightened up and nodded jerkily before stepping back and allowing a nervous Jared to enter “are you ok?”

“Yeah—yes I’m fine I just I had something I wanted to tell you but um now that I’m here I’m not sure I have the guts.”

Jensen cocked his head “you know you can tell me anything… it can’t be that bad.”

Jared laughed and looked down “no it’s not bad… in fact it’s great I just—I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“That maybe things will change…maybe it wouldn’t be the same after. What if when I tell you, you don’t feel the same, maybe your just using me but I know I mean I know that’s not you but I can’t help but think—“  
Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders and gave him a look “Jared you’re not making any sense…I love you and I know I’ve made mistakes in the past but I would never hurt you.”

Jared nodded and took a breath before smiling “Jensen being here with you, getting to know you I’ve come to realize that I…that I love you.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to speak but his face scrunched up in pain as he stumbled back and fell to the floor, his hand reaching up to clutch his chest. Jared rushed over and fell beside him his eyes quickly filling with tears “Jensen what’s wrong? What is it?”

“The—the spell—“Jensen choked before crying out and folding back over a roar following after causing Jared to jump back.

A bright light shot out, glowing around Jensen’s body and seemingly wrapping him whole, Jared watched in amazement as he lifted off the ground. Jared squinted and turned his head as the light grew brighter cascading the whole room in a bright glow and when he heard a soft groan he turned back around and gasped.

Jensen, human Jensen rolled over and stood up while shaking his head before holding his hands out and watching in wonder as he flipped his hands over and looking up at Jared with wide eyes “Jay…you, you did it I’m…you—I love you Jared I love you so much.”

Jared’s eyes watered as Jensen came over and clutched his hands. It was him…he didn’t know if it would work, didn’t know if Jensen felt the same way but here he was, his handsome beautiful self and he was telling Jared he loved him to.

Jared lifted his hand slowly and pressed it to Jensen’s cheek, Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut as Jared traced the smooth skin, his fingers bumping over Jensen’s freckled nose and stubbly cheeks. He had imagined this moment, dream't about it and here he was, Jensen was himself again and he was beautiful.

When Jensen opened his eyes he smiled gently and pressed his hand over Jared’s, holding it to his face “thank you for seeing me…the real me.”

Jared smiled back and cocked his head “well it wasn’t easy… but I see you now Jensen. And even if the spell didn’t break, even if you stayed a beast forever I would still love you.”

Jensen’s grin widened and he reached up with calloused hands and gripped Jared’s cheeks tight before pulling him into a passionate kiss, their lips sliding together in a perfect match.

But just as Jared allowed himself to melt into it a loud bang sounded from downstairs making them jump apart “what was that?”

Jensen growled, the sound now human but still fearsome enough to make Jared jump at the sound. He watched as Jensen stalked over to the window, his clothes now baggy and hanging off his toned body in ripped shreds.

A group of men were banging on the double doors, their hands filled with guns and axes.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

Jared closed his eyes and groaned “my brothers are down there…”

Jensen snarled “you mean your brothers are here to kill me?”

“No that can’t be it their not like that they—“Jared stopped and groaned as he spotted a rugged man in the crowd wearing an evil smirk “you see that man? His name is Sire his a wannabee hitman and gambler my brother Josh owes him money and I’m guessing he blabbed about the castle.”

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath as another hit sounded on the doors making Jared jump “I want you to stay up here and don’t come out for anything got it?”

Jared scoffed and reached out to grip Jensen’s shoulders “Jensen your human you’re not a beast anymore you can’t handle them on your own!”

“I’m not going to let them come into my home and destroy it, destroy my memories.”

Jared watched helplessly as Jensen turned and marched out of the room his white shirt flowing behind him as he retreated .


	6. Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was going to do one more chapter after this but honestly i thought how this chapter ended was just to perfect!

The sound of the doors flying open made Jared jump in panic as he rushed over to the window and watched as his brothers, somewhat apprehensively followed Sire inside.

He was worried, Jensen was no longer the fearsome beast but now his human self who might be an excellent hunter and skilled fighter but nowhere near with the amount of destruction he had carried before.

He knew he should stay where he was, keep quiet and stay hidden but he just couldn’t leave Jensen to fight this alone.

So after a little pep talk to himself he grabbed the nearest object, a poker, and slowly crept his way downstairs. But as he stopped to hide himself next to the stairwell he couldn’t spot Jensen.

He watched as the men wrecked Jensen’s home, as they dug their way through his treasures with greedy hands and envious smiles but Jensen was nowhere to be found.

Jared would have been worried if he hadn’t spotted Sire amongst the men with the same covetous look in his eyes which meant he hadn’t yet found Jensen.

So Jensen must be biding his time.

Jared frowned as he clutched his poker and looked around with hast, where the hell was he?

He watched as sire told the men to spread out amongst the house and take what they could find, which left him alone and vulnerable.

Which Jensen saw as the perfect chance as he crept out from his hiding spot, a war flail and sword heavy in both hands.

Sire turned around and looked at Jensen in confusion “I was told a beast ruled this castle.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he twirled the war flail in his hand “his right here,” and with that Jensen went swinging the war flail falling hard and ripping Sires arm open causing him to cry out in pain.

Sire looked down at his bleeding arm and back up at Jensen before growling and charging with his own sword.

Jared watched as Jensen fought with ease, his body moving fluidly with his own weapons. A creak sounded next to Jared and he watched as a man with dirty skin started to make his way to the stairs, a dagger in his hand.

Jared looked back down to where Jensen had his back facing the stair way and Jared gasped before shooting up “hey!”

The man turned in surprise and whipped to the side as Jared swung the poker at the man’s face, watching with satisfaction as he tumbled down the stairs unconscious.

Both Jensen and Sire stopped and looked up at Jared who wore a sheepish smile and Sire let out a devious chuckle “if it isn’t little Jared…your brothers said you were here of course I was told you were being held captive by some monster.”

“Oh I was.”

“I don’t see a beast, just this miserable excuse for a man.”

Jared smirked as he watched Jensen’s hands tighten on his sword “look harder.”

While Sire was distracted with Jared, Jensen lifted his sword and with one good draw he plunged it deep in Sires heart.

Sire fell to the ground clutching his heart as Jensen stood over him panting, his white shirt wide open making Jared go weak in the knees. “You should have never came into my home.”

“’Jensen.”

Jensen turned and looked at Jared, his chest heaving and his eyes clouded with anger that melted away as he dropped his sword and took Jared in his sweaty arms “I love you.”

Jared smiled against Jensen’s neck “I love you.”

Jensen grinned and started to lean down but stopped as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened Jared looked down and gasped “no!”

Jensen fell forward in Jared’s arms, his body sliding of the sword that was plunged in his stomach “no Jen! Look at me your gonna be alright.”

Sire dropped his hand and rolled over with an evil grin, it seemed before he left this world he was going to make sure he didn’t go alone.

Jensen coughed, drops of blood spurting up from his mouth as he lifted his hand to stroke Jared’s cheek “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jared let out a sob at the words and dropped his cheek to lay on Jensen’s head “please don’t leave me.”

“Jay?”

Jared turned to look at his brothers and suddenly anger welled deep inside him “you! This is all your fault! You should have never come here!”

His brothers looked confused as they stared down at him “Jared we thought—well with what dad said…”

Jared let out another sob as he looked down at Jensen whose eyes were fluttering and then it hit him “wait…Jeff, Josh I need you!”

Slowly, and with difficulty the boys lifted Jensen up and followed Jared as he rushed through the halls to his room where the shallow pool of water was sitting “here throw him in here!”

The boys did as told and watched as Jensen splashed in the water, sinking to the bottom before rising back up.

Jared sat down next to the pool and watched with skittish eyes as the water rushed over Jensen’s wound, circling the deep hole before flowing inside and sealing it up.

“Jensen?”

Jensen’s eyes fluttered before opening and looking around somewhat confused before landing on Jared “you did it…you saved me.”

Jared smiled before leaning over and winding his hands in Jensen’s wet hair “well I couldn’t just leave you could I? Not now, now that I don’t wanna kill you for myself.”

Jensen laughed as he sat up, the water rushing off him as he reached for Jared and pulled him in his arms. Jared should have been bothered by the water but instead eh wrapped his arms around Jensen and buried his face in his wet neck “don’t ever leave me,” Jared whispered.

Jensen smiled against his ear and shook his head “never our lives have just begun my dear.”


End file.
